Leave the Past Behind
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: A few months before the war ended, a female spy was captured by Oz and used as a guinea pig. Now she has been told by Dr. J that she must go to a new school in the Sanq kingdom.
1. I need no pity

Damia - "Another story, I know, I need to finish the others first. Well, you know you love me. I No own, you no sue, please read and enjoy. 10 reviews = another chap,"

  


  


  


~*~*~*

Chapter one 

~*~*~*

  


  


"If I told you my real name, I'd probably have to kill you, it's not something I talk about that often. I have my secrets, just like everyone else. The problem is, I don't want the secrets and lies and deceit. I want love and happiness and to feel safe in a mans arms. I haven't felt that way for a long time. I know what your all thinking now, and you are correct in the assumption. Rape. 

"A rather stark word, isn't it. Makes you stop in slight shock. That is what it is though. It happened often. I was a spy sent by a man with a metal claw in place of a hand. His name was Dr. J. during the first war, he sent me to infiltrate Oz. I did it. In fact I did it often. It was my job to get information for the gundum pilots to use. Unfortunately for me, a man that worked with us decided to lust after me. I didn't want him. I repudiated him quite often and finally he blew. He informed Oz of my next mission and signed on with their team. 

"Don't you dare feel pity for me. I had been trained for the abuse. Trained in a way that only the doctors could think of. They themselves had abused me, starting at a very young age. That was how they made me last through torture. That was their plan. They were right, it worked . . . up to a point. Sooner or later everyone cracks. It's the way the game is played. 

"Didn't I tell you not to feel sorry for me? So what if I cracked under the pressure. You would have cracked a long time before me. Every single bone in my body had been broken, and I was a mass of swollen tissue. I didn't mind the physical pain so much. It was the mental pain that hurt me. Dr. J and his colleagues had forced me to bottle my emotions so that they would not get in the way during a mission. well that bottle broke while I was there. It shattered into so many pieces that I don't think I'll ever be able to put that bottle back together again. 

"The doctors had thought me ready. They were wrong, I was anything but ready for what happened. Despite my education, despite abilities and experiences, I was still an innocent. I have nightmares every time I close my eyes, I am afraid of everything, though I hide it rather well. 

"What can I say? I am a master of disguise. I can mask anything . . . I hope. My worst fear, is that someone will find me crying alone, and that they will leave me be. You may not understand the meaning of that statement, but that's not really important. Not really. 

"The doctors sensed a change in me after I came back. Then again, Oz had me for five months and then just let me go after the war ended. Now they are sending me to some school in the Sanq kingdom. Peacecraft Academy I believe it's called. A place where I can feel like the average girl my age. Please, what other girl of 16 has gone through what I have? If there is one, I would like to meet her, maybe she would understand. Then again, she might be just like me, and to clammed up in herself to be any good to any one at all. it's just a thought, before I leave. For this is the last entry I will make in this log. This is the end f my stay on the base. I leave tonight at four. If someone ever discovers these tapes, congratulations. You deserve whatever you get. Do not feel pity for me. I may actually be getting the chance to be a normal girl for once," The beautiful girl reached forward and turned off the monitor. She was leaving the base for Earth in less than an hour. She was packed and ready. Her weapons together and guns strapped on. Someone knocked on her door.

"Enter," She said. The door opened and Dr. J came in. 

"Hello my dear. Ready for your trip?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. I want to let you know right now that the gundum pilots go to that school. They have a very good record with the dean. Miss Relena Peacecraft often indulges them in their strange whims. She will do so for you as well. Your folder is a matter of public record," She looked at him sharply.

"I didn't know that," She said in an accusatory tone.

"Let me rephrase that, part of your folder is public record," He said with a smile.

"What parts?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"You look like a cat when you do that," He told her with a smile.

"You're evading the question," She accused.

"No, merely making an observation about your appearance. Your public record shows that you were a fighter for the cause and a guest of the Oz torture chambers for five months until the war ended," He told her.

"That's all?" She asked with a glare.

"Your age, height, hair," He said with a shrug.

"Aliases?" She asked.

"No," He told her,

"Good, I wont have to kill you," She said with a shrug.

"You would not," He told her. She glared at the old man before picking up her bags and walking out with them. Her long Violet black hair swishing behind her and her violet purple eyes glaring at any that looked at her twice.

She pulled the bags up and dropped them on the floor of the carrier that was moving her. She sat on a seat and cracked her neck.

"Let's move," She ordered the pilots.

"We aren't supposed to leave for another ten minutes Miss Hino," One of them told her.

"Are you under the mistaken idea that I care?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "I want to leave now," She stalked to the seat he was in and pressed the communication button.

"Land Crew," A voice answered.

"Land crew, this is Rei Hino on carrier LL592. I want to leave now, clear it," 

"Yes Miss Hino," The voice answered quickly. she went back and sat down.

"You really should be nice to the crew, they work hard," Dr. J said from the landing platform. She gave him a glare like Heero's and slammed her hand on the 'close door' button. It slid shut just as her ship got the ok to leave. She shrugged down into the seat, not bothering to strap in. No one reminded her either. 

Everyone on the base knew who she was. She had grown up on the hidden base, a pleasure all over. At least until she was captured by Oz. Now she was a terror. She was completely reckless and seemed not to fear anything at all. They all remembered how she had looked when she had been brought in from the place where she had been kept for five months. They were giving her lee-way time. It had been a little over a month since she had been brought back. There was no way she could get over everything that had happened to her that quickly. So they let her do as she pleased. 

Four hours later they arrived in the Sanq kingdom. She got off the carrier with her bags and walked to the transport that was supposed to take her to the school. She wore a black flared chino's and a blood red button up shirt with a black tie. Her black trench coat was of the same material as her pants and her black boots matched them well. She tossed the bags in the transport and stared broodingly out the window. Ten minutes later they came to the gates of the school. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with a hand. 

As the car pulled up to the front, someone came out of the school. Actually it was seven someone's. She stepped out of the car warily. She looked at them with what she hoped was calm acceptance. One of the seven, an older man, hurried forward and took her bags. She arched a single eyebrow at him and looked at the rest. There was a girl about her own age with honey blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes and a peaceful countenance. The five boys with her were a different matter. One seemed nice enough, he had extremely friendly aqua blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The others were much worse. One seemed rather locked in on himself. Kind of like she felt. He had dangerous prussian blue eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. His face was set in a fierce mask. Another had jet black hair that was tied into a tight ponytail at the base of his skull. His eyes were a deep black color as he looked at her as if she were the lowest thing on earth. That made him seem like a dangerous person indeed. The tallest had brown hair in a strange style. It fell in a large bang over one eye. The eye that she could see was a brilliant green and seemed to study her as if she were a completely new creature. The last, in her mind, looked the most dangerous. He had violet eyes and a long chestnut braid that reached to mid-thigh. The thing that made him look so scary was the look of instant attraction in his eyes. Those sparkling orbs roamed all over her body. So she did what she always did when she was afraid of it. She faced it head on.

"Could you do me the favor of removing your eyes from my person?" She asked icily. He gave her a surprised glance.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Duo, refrain from the drool-festival for at least a few moments," Relena said with a sigh. Rei turned her attention back to the girl.

"You must be Relena Peacecraft," Rei said with a nod.

"And you are Rei Hino," Relena said with a smile.

"That is correct," Rei said. 

"Then follow me, I will lead you to your room. It is in the coed dorm as your Guardian requested," She told her with a smile. Rei felt a jolt of fear at that, but quickly squashed the feeling and feigned a small smile. Relena moved into the building, the boys taking point around her. Rei noted that in her mind. She already had the inkling that theses were the gundum pilots.

Relena led her to the top floor and down the hall. She stopped outside a door and motioned for The tallest to open the door. He did so and then held it open for everyone. Rei slid past him quickly. He noted, but did not comment on it.

"This is your room. You have the same classes as these boys, so they will be your guides. Dr. J tells us that you fought in the war?" Relena asked. this last part. Rei opted for the immediate shield reaction. Her face went impassive and her eyes went blank. 

"That is correct," She said quietly.

"You will have to tell us all some time," Relena said with a smile. Rei frowned slightly.

"I prefer not to," She said, the shield still in place.

"Oh come on, none could understand better than us," The one referred to as Duo commented. Her jaw locked as she shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible. I'm very tired, if you would please show me to my room?" She asked. The dorms were more like tiny apartments. A bathroom, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room.

"Oh, where are my manners" Relena cried, "You must be absolutely exhausted. These are Trowa barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Heero Yui, and Duo Maxwell. That is your room," and with that Relena shooed everyone out of the little place and closed the door behind her. Rei sighed and walked to the room she was to be in. Her bags were on the floor. She unpacked them quickly and changed into pajama's, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

  



	2. Who she is

Damia - "Alright, I just finished chap 3, I'll post it tomorrow,"

  


Solatina - "If she remembers,"

  


Wren - "And you always remember?"

  


Damia - "I like this story, even if it's got darkness and stuff,"

  


Solatina - "BAd issues,"

  


Wren - "And as for certain people that thought she was dumb to write about this stuff, no one loves you,"

  


Solatina - "People need to realize that things like this happen everyday and that you can't ignore it and pretend it isn't there,"

  


Damia - "Yeah, so there,"

  


~*~*~*

  


"Are you sure she's asleep?" Duo asked.

"Considering we're in a different room, it wouldn't matter if she was awake," Quatre reminded the boy. They were in Heero and Wufei's dorm talking about the girl, Rei.

"She was nervous," Heero commented.

"I can't believe she told me to stop checking her out," Duo complained.

"So the onna has a little taste," Wufei shrugged.

"She was pretty hot though," Duo said with a grin. 

"She was scared when she found out she was in the coed dorm," Quatre said with a frown.

"Her file says that she was a spy for the cause, but not what she did as a spy, none of her aliases, and nothing at all personal. It does say that she was captured by Oz five months before the war and that she was let out after the war ended," Heero announced.

"Five months as a prisoner with Oz?" Quatre said in surprise.

"I'll get her confidential files," Heero commented. He started to type like crazy on the lap top. 

"Alright Wu-man, what's up with you?" Duo demanded.

"MAXWELL," Wufei started.

"Omea O Korosu," Heero stated, pulling the gun from nowhere.

"Nothing is the matter braided baka," Wufei told him.

"You were thinking about Rei," Duo started.

"Yes," Wufei said. Duo shut up instantly. Wufei never agreed with him.

"What about her?" Quatre asked.

"I know her from somewhere," Wufei said in an annoyed tone.

"Come to think of it, so do I," Quatre said.

"I know exactly from where I know her," Duo said with a shrug.

"Which is?" Quatre asked. 

"She was there when I got death-scythe," He said with a shrug, "I've seen her around on some of my other missions," 

"What?" Trowa asked in surprise.

"She was there when I got Death-Scythe," Duo repeated with a shrug.

"I found the rest of her file," Heero said in his usual monotonous voice. They all crowded around Heero's computer.

"What's on it? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Duo asked with the usual Hyperactivity that he was known for. 

"This is bad," Quatre muttered. Duo stopped bouncing and looked at the file.

  


**Name** : _Rei M. Hino_

**Height** : _5' 5"_

**Weight** : _113lb_

**Hair** :_ Dark Plum_

**Eyes** : _Purple_

**Occupation** : _spy_

**Alias** : _Pyro, Mars, Phoenix, Flame, Bombshell, Bullet, Goddess, Fire-bird, Peace-crane, Dove, Fire, flare, Burst, Blast, Detonation, Destruction, Waste, Target, Priestess, Angel_

****"What's so bad about that?" Duo asked. 

"Don't you recognize any of those names?" Quatre asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Duo looked at them again. "WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE," He shouted, "She can't be all of them," He exclaimed.

"According to this, she is," Trowa said with a shrug.

"That means that she helped us with almost all of our missions," Duo said in shock.

"A weak onna could not have done all this," Wufei growled.

"But wait, think about it for a moment," Quatre said.

"Think about what?" Duo asked.

"At least one of these names was mentioned every day for doing different things, then one day we find that Goddess has been captured and none of the others are heard from again," Quatre said.

"Good point," Duo said with a nod.

"What else is there?" Trowa asked. Heero typed for a sec and a list of medical charts popped up. 

"Dude she's got as many as Heero does," Duo exclaimed.

"Hn," Heero clicked on the most recent. It was about a month ago. There were a few paragraphs.

  


_Miss Hino was returned to us from the Oz base in deplorable condition. Multiple contusions, burns, and breaks. The only bone found that was not broken was her spine. Severe injuries to her abdomen and womb. No longer able to have children after poor abortion conditions during her stay with Oz. _

_Miss Hino Is suffering from complete neurosis, but is recovering rapidly. She should be over it within the next three weeks at most. Insatiable need to prove herself as indestructible in the eyes of males. Constant nightmares that have lead to insomnia and eating disorders. Depression seems to add to nightmares. Prescribed diet below._

_Professional opinion that Miss Hino will recover in two to three weeks from her physical conditions. It is personal opinion that her mental pain will take a few months to recover from at the very least. _

  


"Whoa," Duo commented. 

"That poor girl," Quatre said worriedly.

"No one deserves that," Trowa said with a slight frown. It disappeared quickly, leaving the usual blank expression. Heero tapped a few buttons and the file disappeared again.

"What'd you do that for?" Duo exclaimed.

"We don't need to read anymore. We know who she is," He said.

"Leave the onna alone Maxwell. What was done to her was dishonorable and foul," Wufei said.

"Wu-man's got a crush," Wufei started to chant.

"Omea O Korosu," Heero said, pointing the gun at Duo's head. Duo took the hint. 

"Come on Duo, let's go to bed, we have classes in the morning," Quatre said with a yawn.

"Oh man, don't talk about bed and school in the same sentence, it ruins my entire night," Duo complained. The two left to their room. Wufei got up and went to his bedroom a few minutes later. Trowa and Heero sat in silence for a few minutes neither of them talked. They glanced at each other a few times and then Trowa nodded and went to his room. 

He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and thought about the girl in the room across from him. She was so beautiful and graceful. She hadn't deserved any of what she had gotten. He felt a pain deep down for her. Of course, he dismissed it quickly and decided that he had been around Quatre to long.

  


The next morning Trowa awoke to strange sounds and smells from somewhere in his dorm. He sat up and walked out to the kitchen area. The girl was there listening to Bond and cooking. He didn't make any noise but she turned to glance at him anyway.

"At this point I've made enough bacon, eggs, and pancakes to feed an army, would you like some?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. "You can call your friends over as well," She told him with a shrug. There was a knock on the door. Rei walked over and opened it. Wufei automatically pushed past and entered the room. Rei gave a quick gasp before composing herself. Duo, Quatre, and Heero stood at the door and waited to come in.

"Please come in, I made breakfast for you all," Rei said quietly. She pressed herself against the wall and let them in. 

"Babe, you are a goddess. This looks fantastic," Duo exclaimed.

"Would you like a plate?" Quatre asked. 

"No, I'm going to take a shower," She wandered down the hall and into her room. She left her room and went into the bathroom with a bundle of things. Fifteen minutes later she came out and walked into the kitchen to see a plate for her on the stove and Duo consuming the rest. 

"How does he breathe?" Rei asked.

"As far as we know, he doesn't," Quatre said with a disgruntled sigh. 

"That would explain it," Rei said staring at him with a fascinated look.

"First class is Geometry with Mr. Tomizawa," Quatre told her. Rei groaned in her head. She had aced that particular subject long ago.

"Is Mr. Tomizawa nice?" She asked.

"As nice as a man who's had a three foot stick up his ass for the past twenty years can be," Duo said cheerily. Rei frowned to herself as she followed them out.

  



	3. Do Not Presume

~*~*~*~*~*

  


Rei and the boys entered the class two minutes late.

"Sorry Mr. Tomizawa, we had to pick up Rei's schedule," Quatre said with a smile. The other boys just went and sat down. They had an unspoken agreement with the teachers, minus one. As long as they didn't bother the boys unduly, and the boys didn't bother them, everything was fine. Of course, Duo had a tendency to bug the teachers throughout the course of the day. 

"Miss Hino?" He asked. Rei nodded.

"You may sit by Mr. Maxwell," He told her. She walked over and sat next to the braided boy. Maxwell grinned cheekily at her and she pointedly ignored him. 

"Now, I doubt that any of you actually remember anything that you were told yesterday, but you will have a test on I anyway. Miss Hino, you will take the test as well, that way I will figure out where you are compared to the class," Mr. Tomizawa announced. He pulled a pile of papers off his desk and passed them out. Rei took hers and passed the rest to the person behind her. She looked it over quickly and groaned in her head. The stuff on the paper was child's play. She finished all fifty problems in less than five minutes and pulled her lap top out of her red and black messenger bag.

"Miss Hino?" the teacher called. She glanced up at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Bring it to the front please," She picked up the paper, walked to the front of the class, and handed it to him. She turned and walked back to her desk and started to type quietly. She glanced over at Duo and noticed that he to was done, but he was doodling on another paper and it almost looked like he was still doing his work. After everyone else was done, he raised is hand for a few extra minutes to work.

"Fine Mr. Maxwell," Mr. Tomizawa said with a sigh, "I should expect it from you, you are always the last person to finish your tests," Rei stored that tidbit of information in the back of her mind.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Tomizawa announced as Duo turned in his paper.

"Next is PE," Duo told Rei with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What's the matter with this teacher?" Rei asked with a sigh.

"He's evil," Duo answered quickly.

"He's not evil," Quatre started, "He's just, . . . very pushy," 

"He's evil," Duo restated.

"Why do you call him evil?" Rei asked.

"He purposefully goes after people in the class until the can't handle it and collapse," Duo informed her.

"It sounds to me like he just doesn't know where your boundaries are," Rei told him with a shrug.

"We have two girls left in our class because he made them all cry. The two that are left cry everyday and all he does is yell that they are babies and he doesn't allow babies on his field or in his gym," Quatre told her with a worried look on his face.

"I don't cry," Rei said stonily.

"All onna's cry," Wufei commented.

"I'm not all onna's. Just point me to the girls locker rooms," They had just reached the gym and were standing in front of the doors. Heero lifted a hand and gestured to the area. She walked over to it. She entered the locker room and found two other girls.

"Are you new to the school or just crazy?" Asked the shorter of the two. She looked to be about 5'1" and had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. 

"I'm new," She told them with a nod.

"Figures," the other girl said. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was only about an inch or so taller than the first girl.

"I've already heard about him from my roommates friends," Rei told them.

"Who's your roommate?" The first one asked.

"Trowa Barton," She answered automatically. She pulled off her uniform and started to pull on the gym outfit she had chosen. Red yoga pants, a black work out top, and a red zip-up sweatshirt. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and tied her red and black sneakers. 

"Don't worry about crying, he's really mean and no one thinks about it anymore," The second girl told her.

"I don't cry," Rei answered stiffly.

"Whatever you say, but you've never met Mr. Gin. I'm Sharon, and this is Carol," The first girl introduced herself.

"I'm Rei," She left the locker room and went into the gym.

"You must be the little girl they sent me," Mr. Gin called as she came in. He was a tall stocky man with a bald spot in his brown hair and muddy brown eyes. 

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Rei said with a shrug.

"Rule number one in this class is that you do not speak unless I give you permission. Understood?" He asked Rei. The boys had just walked into the room. They were all wearing black sweat pants and white tee-shirts. 

"Yes sir," she answered with a nod.

"I expect you to do everything that I tell you to when I tell you to, understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She said with a nod.

"Name?"

"Rei Hino," She told him.

"Run, now," He told her. He turned around, fully expecting her to be completely cowed.

"Yui, Barton, Chang," He called over those three. He was still trying to get those three to collapse on him. Rei being so small, he figured she'd be simple. These three wouldn't do anything though. They just worked without complaint. Quatre had burst into tears four weeks before, and Duo had collapsed two days after that. 

"Yes?" Wufei asked.

"I want ten laps in the next two minutes, GO," He shouted. The boys obediently took off at a fast pace and Mr. Gin turned to talk to the other kids only to see Rei still standing there. 

"What are you still doing standing there?" He shouted.

"You didn't tell me how long to run sir," She told him steadily.

"You run until I tell you to stop you idiot," He shouted at her. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"You did not stipulate that at the beginning when you first told me to run, and since I am a new student it is unprofessional to assume that I know what you are talking about. Therefore you have no right to call me an idiot," She turned and started to run after the boys. She caught up with them and kept pace. When the boys finished Mr. Gin called for her to stop as well.

"Fifty pull-ups each, go," He told them. Rei glared at him and walked over to the two bars. She and Heero reached first. They each grabbed a hold of the bars and started to pull up on them. Heero took the speed he usually did, and Rei decided to pace him. They finished at the same time and jumped off to let Wufei and Trowa get on with their own. The rest of the class was playing some game. Wufei and Trowa stopped a little later and the four looked at the teacher for their next assignment. He walked over and glared at them.

"Sit-ups, now, a hundred," He growled. The two got down and started them. He watched for a few moments, completely annoyed at the fact that a girl was acting like Heero Yui. He smirked as he noticed her knees slightly bend. He walked over and kicked her over. She rolled away quickly and glared at him. 

"What was that for?" She growled.

"Your knee's were bent, start over," He told her with a smile. She growled and started over. When she was at seventy he growled to himself. The boys were done and waiting and she was doing the rest of her own. He growled and walked over. Her long ponytail stayed in a neat pile below her face. He reached down and pulled it, hard. She popped up immediately and he pulled her close.

"Do you think your self above the rules?" He yelled. She set a stony look on her face as her breathing became shallow. "It is written clearly that you must have hair in a bun or a braid to keep it form blowing around," He yelled again. Her eyes went blank as he kept screaming at her.

Flashback

Rei bit her lip until she felt the blood run down her chin. She refused to scream. They were using the screamer again. She had named all of the 'toys' that they men used on her. The screamer was a thick whip that was cut into eight thinner strips at the end, each with it's own razor blade at the end. One hundred lashes a day, that was what she was up to. The last one fell and she took an unsteady breath. She was unchained and thrown on top of the table again. She had long sense become used to the routine. First the whip, then the salt in anything bleeding, then the rape, and then whatever the guards decided would be more interesting. An hour later she was shoved on the ground and forced to do pushups. She started to do them as the men practiced throwing knives at the space under her when she was up. The commander came in and kicked her over. She rolled away and looked at him. He came over and took her by the ponytail and dragged her up to his face. He glared at her and started screaming about some sort of rescue mission. She glared back and he pulled a large dagger and stabbed it into her side to the hilt. Eight inches.

  


End Flashback

"Are you listening to me?" He yelled, her hair still wrapped around his fist. Her glazed eyes never moved. Duo and Quatre watched nervously as she didn't move.

"HINO?" He yelled. Her hands moved to her side unseeingly and bit her lip hard enough to make blood drip down her chin. Her jaw locked and a scowl set on her face. She brought her knee up and hit him squarely in the nuts. He let go of her hair and dropped like a stone. She turned and ran out of the building. The five pilots quickly followed her. She ran up into the dorm building, all the way up the stairs, and into her room. She slammed the door closed and walked into the living room. She looked around before collapsing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were dry, but she put her arms around her body and rocked back and forth. Not even two minutes later the boys all came into the room. She was still sitting there, rocking back and forth. Looking like a lost child. Quatre felt his heart twist in pity for the girl.

"Rei?" He asked. She ignored him and rocked back and forth. 

"He is a worthless otoko, now get up onna," Wufei told her. She turned and glared at him.

"You don't know me, you don't understand anything. Everyone tells me that I need to get over it, but it's not that easy," She screamed at him. She put her hands over her face for a moment. She pulled them back down a moment later, the attention of all five boys on her.

"We can try," Quatre told her pleadingly.

"No, You don't want to, I wouldn't wish my life on anyone. I don't need pity, I don't need help, and I don't need people telling me that everything will be fine, Because I know that it's impossible for everything to be FINE," She yelled. She stood up and pushed through the boys to lock herself in the bathroom.

"You might as well open up to us as anyone else, we'd be the ones to understand a little of what you went through," Duo called through the door. The door swung open and she glared at him with enough fury to scare Heero, even if the perfect soldier wouldn't admit it. 

"Is that so?" She asked evenly. She unzipped her sweatshirt, took it off and turned to show them her back. the skin that they could see on her face and hands was a pale white, marred her and there by small scars. Her back was scars upon scars upon scars. Here and there she had tiny patches of pale skin, but most of it was scars.

"Allah," Quatre breathed.

"That's nothing compared to many other things that were done. Can any of you tell me that you can relate?" She asked, the stiff look still on her face. They looked at her, two with distinct pity, two with respect, and one she could tell understood, even if he wouldn't admit to. She looked at the blonde and the braided boy.

"Don't look at me if all you will feel is pity. It is not wanted or needed," She told them bitterly.

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "I know, short, but I had to write it. Hotaru was requesting it. She made me remember my duty to the fans,"

  


Solatina - "You are so corny,"

  


Wren - "Can't you be nice,"

  


Damia - "So I would like to thank Hotaru,"

  


Solatina - "Can't you grow a back bone,"

  


Damia - "Because if she hadn't reminded me, I probably wouldn't have updated for a few more weeks,"

  


Wren - "Can't you spare the incessant childish come backs?"

  


Solatina - "Only when you do,"

  


Damia - "I'm getting a head ache . . . "


	4. Fuck the world

  


Rei glared at them some more before turning and walking into her room. Once inside she took off what she was wearing and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a white button up ¾ sleeved shirt. She put on black clogs and sat on her bed for a moment. She didn't feel like going through the boys in order to get to her car, which had arrived today. She didn't want to have to climb out the window either. She made up her mind and changed her shoes, so that she was wearing black sneakers instead. She stood and stared at the door for a moment. She knew they were the pilots. Everyone had to know that. She wasn't stupid. She grabbed a slip of paper and wrote a quick note on it. 

The boys knocked on her door again and she turned on her radio, loudly. She put oil on the window so that it wouldn't squeak and opened it. She climbed onto the slim ledge outside her window and looked at the tree that was about seven feet away. She gave a feral grin and leaped over to it. She caught the branch and swung into it. She shimmied down and jogged over to her car. She had a silver Aston Martin 'Vanquish', vintage 2003 edition. 

(paste ' galleries.wheels24.co.za/fastcars/Astonmartin/Vanquish/13.asp ' in your url if you want to see it)

  


She got in and turned it on. She could hear her music blaring from the open window and shrugged. The boys would break into her room soon enough, just to make sure she wasn't killing herself or something stupid like that. She wasn't that idiotic, but she probably wouldn't be able to get that through their heads. She hadn't been able to get it through Dr. Js head, or anyone else's on the base for that matter. She leaned to the back seat and pulled out a CD folder from a hidden spot in one of the seats. She pulled out a mix and shoved it in. The blaring music had a heavy beat to it. She pulled a pair of sun glasses out of the glove box and raced out of the parking lot. She took off down the road without a second thought, not knowing where she was going, and not really caring either. 

  


~*~

  


"Should we break down the door?" Duo asked. Quatre gave him a scandalized look.

"And ruin what little trust she has in us in the first place?" He asked.

"What if she does something stupid?" Wufei asked.

"Stupid? She already did, do you know what that man's gonna do to her?" Duo demanded.

"Nothing," Heero said with a glare, his gun in his hand.

"Dude, Heero, it's not good to go pointing that thing at faculty members," Duo pointed out.

"It's not good for faculty members to torture students," Trowa commented.

"So you're going to sink down to his level?" Quatre demanded of Heero. 

"Hn," Heero grunted while giving the blonde a look that clearly said 'what do you think?'. Quatre put a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Could you just wait until he actually tries something at least?" Quatre pleaded. Heero looked at him a moment longer and shrugged.

"That's a relief," Duo said with a grateful sigh.

"We still need to check on the onna," Wufei commented.

"Hn," Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the handle.

"Could we please refrain form destroying her sanctuary?" Quatre asked in an aggrieved tone. 

"Leave this to me," Duo said with a smile. He reached to the nape of his neck and pulled out a small device.

"What is that?" Quatre asked.

"Lock pick," Duo replied in good cheer.

"Why am I not surprised?" Questioned Quatre.

"I am the Shinigami," Duo cried as he opened the door. The room was empty. Quatre walked over and shut off the radio.

"Miss Rei?" He called.

"She's not here," Wufei commented.

"She's gone for a drive," Trowa commented.

"How would you know?" Duo asked. Trowa handed him a note to read aloud.

_Pilots -_

_Don't be so surprised that I know who you are, just as you know who I am. I know a lot of things. If it is some sort of emergency, you will have to get a hold of Doctor Claw. He'll know how to reach me. Concern for my safety does not fall under 'emergency' nor does curiosity and I shant be happy if you call for anything else so trivial. I will be back at some point. Do not think that I do not know what my actions could have caused. Trust me, I know._

_- Pyro_

"Heero, you getting J on the vid?" Duo asked. Heero grunted.

"Yes?" asked the old man with a claw on his hand.

"I take it that you are Doctor Claw?" Duo asked with a grin.

"So Rei has already blown her cover?" Dr J asked with a shake of his head.

"She kneed the PE teacher in the groin," Quatre told him with a slight wince.

"She always had spunk," J said with a nod.

"That's not spunk, that's a death wish," Duo told the doctor.

"I thought none of you liked the man," Dr. J retorted.

"That may be the case, but as a faculty member you must treat him with a certain amount of respect," Wufei told the man.

"As his students, he should be treating you all with a certain amount of respect as well," Dr. J reminded him.

"Is this your way of telling us that she isn't allowed to get in trouble for this?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Yes it is," Dr. J answered in the affirmative.

"The reason we called in the first place," Quatre interrupted, "Was because she has left and we were worried about her," 

"_I'm _not asking how to find her," Duo said, hands above his head.

"Then who is asking?" J asked, for some reason amused.

"The rest of us," Quatre said with a sigh.

"Why are you acting like a helpless onna Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Because Rei's gonna be pissed and she's J's favorite. I don't wanna get a new haircut," Duo answered primly. 

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "I always ask for peoples Idea's after every chapter, only you don't like to give them. Then people email and bitch about not getting updates. If you want an update, give me idea's. I need them,"


End file.
